


Sweet Afternoon

by angelsaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brownies, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Hunk makes the best brownies in the universe, but that's not the only reason Lance loves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honey requested brownies and boners. ta-da!

"These," Lance says, "are the most incredible brownies I have ever tasted." He leans across the island to get his face closer to Hunk's. "Seriously."

"Thank you, Lance!" Hunk cuts him another one, still gently steaming, the way he likes them. "I thought you'd appreciate them."

"I do," Lance says soulfully. He bites into his new brownie and moans with pleasure. "You're the best."

"Thanks," Hunk says, only it sounds a little different, and he turns away.

Lance frowns and stuffs the rest of his brownie in his mouth. "Hey," he says, trying not to spray any crumbs wastefully, "are you okay? You don't think I only love you for your brownies, do you?"

"No," Hunk says, "I'm fine." He's still facing the sink and not Lance, though.

"Buddy!" Lance comes over and winds his arms around Hunk's neck from behind. "I love you for so much more than that!"

"That's nice," Hunk says, squirming. "You can let go of me."

"Never!" Lance digs his chin into Hunk's shoulder, hoping it'll work like some kind of Vulcan pinch and make Hunk accept his hugs, and glances down, and -- oh. Hunk is pitching a tent right through his apron. "Oh," he says out loud.

"I'm _fine_ ," Hunk repeats, shoving Lance away. "You don't have to --"

"Wait," Lance says, holding up one hand. "I just have to recalibrate some things in my head, okay?" He rewinds the past year of their friendship, mentally, and plays it back with Hunk's boner in mind. "Oh my god, do you have a crush on me?"

Hunk's face is fondly exasperated. "Yeah, bro," he says. "Since forever."

" _Whoa_ ," Lance says. "This opens up -- dude, whole _worlds_ of possibilities!"

"Worlds," Hunk says, and Lance is pretty sure that's hope flickering in his eyes.

"Worlds," Lance agrees, and grabs two fistfuls of Hunk's shirt and kisses him.

Hunk makes a soft, pleased sound and cups the back of Lance's head with one big hand, kissing him back. It's _amazing_. Lance is a pretty good kisser, if he does say so himself, but this leaves all of his previous kisses in the dust.

"So, we're going to do this all the time from now on," Lance announces.

"Okay by me," Hunk says, grinning.

"Also, we're going to do something about this," he adds, laying a hand over Hunk's boner.

"I assume you have a plan?" Hunk braces his hands on the counter behind him.

"I definitely want to put it in my mouth, but I might be a little hazy on the details," Lance admits. "I thought I'd start on my knees, though."

"Okay, cool," Hunk says. He takes off his apron, and his sweatpants make his boner even more obvious, especially this close. "I can walk you through it."

"Yeah, that might be good," Lance says, and swallows. He's watched plenty of porn, and pictured himself in this position, but Hunk is -- Hunk.

"Let me get these out of the way." Hunk pushes his pants down, and wow, there's his dick. It's big, and cut, and _big_ , and Lance finds himself leaning in to taste it.

"Not bad," he decides, and does it again, taking the head into his mouth and running his tongue around the smooth crown.

"You're a natural," Hunk says. "If you want, you can put your hand around it."

This part, Lance is fairly confident about; he licks his palm and wraps it around Hunk's shaft, jerking it a few times to get the feel of it. "Like that?" he asks, just to check.

"Harder would be -- yeah, like that." Hunk lets out a deep, controlled sigh. "And --"

Lance sucks the head of his dick into his mouth, and Hunk stops talking. He takes as much as he can comfortably -- he's pretty sure deep-throating is a more advanced skill -- and it's pretty awesome, actually. Hunk smells clean and tasty, and he's making these little noises, and his belly is gently shuddering like he's really into it.

"That's -- oh, God, Lance --" He takes one of his hands off the counter and pats Lance's cheek. "Don't stop -- where do you want me to come?"

Lance digs a wad of tissues out of his jeans pocket with his free hand and holds them up, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, awesome. Oh, I -- oh -- Lance --" He pulls out of Lance's mouth with a slick _pop_ , takes the tissues, and comes into them neatly.

Lance watches his face. He thought he knew all of Hunk's expressions, pretty much, but his O-face is new and awesome, screwed up almost like he's in pain -- and then he opens his eyes, and that soft, happy look is new, too. Lance wants to keep it forever.

"Thanks," Hunk says, and reaches down to touch Lance's face again. He leans into it like a cat. "Can I do something for you?"

"Mmm," Lance says, nuzzling his hand. "You can jerk me off, if you want. I love your hands, dude."

"Oh yeah?" Hunk sits down on the floor and tugs Lance into his lap. "What about them?"

"You do so much with them," Lance says, "and they're big." Right now, Hunk is using those hands to undo Lance's jeans. Then he wraps one around Lance's cock, and it feels so good that he has to arch his back, leaning back into Hunk.

Hunk kisses his neck, and Lance makes an embarrassingly loud noise at how good _that_ feels. "You like that?" he asks.

"Heck yeah, I do," Lance says, so Hunk does it again while he jerks Lance's cock. IT feels incredible, Hunk surrounding him and kissing him and God, touching him -- he knows he's not going to last long. "Dude, I'm out of Kleenex."

"Don't worry about it," Hunk tells him, so Lance gives himself over to it and comes all over Hunk's hand. Then -- is this real life? -- Hunk actually licks it off.

"Wow," Lance says. "This is, like -- the best study break ever."

Hunk laughs, and Lance can feel the way his chest vibrates against his back. "I'm glad," he says.

"So, we're totally boyfriends now, right?" Lance goes on. "Because, like, I want to do this again. And other stuff. _Lots_ of other stuff."

"Whatever you want," Hunk says, kissing his neck again.

" _Totally_ boyfriends," Lance says, and laces their fingers together. He can feel Hunk smiling against his skin. It's _awesome._


End file.
